A system commonly employed for introducing chemicals into a circulating water of a pool or a spa involves the provision of a container for compressed tablets of the chemical in dry form through which circulating water is diverted to erode the tablets and carry the chemical down the line in solution. One problem encountered in such chemical dispensers or chlorinators is that, while the chemical content of the water tends to be rather high when the container is first loaded and more tablets are exposed to erosion by the flowing water, the chemical content falls off as fewer and fewer tablets are so exposed.